Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a juice squeezing module for a juicer, and more particularly, to a juice squeezing module for a juicer that improves the structure in brush rotating means for driving a rotating brush adapted to continuously brush the inner peripheral surface of a juice squeezing drum and the outer peripheral surface of a screen drum.
Background of the Related Art
With the high interest in wellbeing and organic products, generally, many peoples drink the juice extracted from vegetables and fruits in their houses. Accordingly, many studies and developments on juicers used in houses have been continuously made.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an example of such juicers is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0755440 wherein the juicer includes: a cap 110 having an injection hole 111 and a rotary shaft hole 112 formed at the center of the interior thereof; a juice squeezing drum 120 disposed on the underside of the cap 110 and having a screen drum guide projection 121 formed on the underside periphery thereof, a remnant discharging hole 122 and a juice discharging hole 123 extended outward from the lower end periphery thereof, a waterproofing cylinder 124 having a through hole 124a formed at the lower end portion of the center thereof, a pressure discharging passage 125 formed along the lower end periphery of the waterproofing cylinder 124, a first opening 126 formed on the screen drum guide projection 121 in such a manner as to communicate with the pressure discharging passage 125, and an engagement gear 127 rotatably disposed on the first opening 126; a juice squeezing screw 130 having an upper rotary shaft 131 formed on the top portion thereof in such a manner as to be rotatably inserted into the rotary shaft hole 112, a plurality of screw spiral lines 132 formed on the outer peripheral surface thereof, a screw ring gear 133 protruding from the lower end periphery thereof in such a manner as to be inserted into the pressure discharging passage 125 and engaged with the engagement gear 127, a lower space 135 formed at the inside of the screw ring gear 133 in such a manner as to insert the waterproofing cylinder 121 thereinto, and a lower rotary shaft 134 having a polygonal shaft hole 134a formed at the center of the lower portion thereof; a screen drum 140 disposed inside the juice squeezing drum 120 and having a screen structure 141 as an external wall thereof and a plurality of wall blades 142 formed on the inner peripheral surface thereof; a rotating brush 150 rotatably mounted between the juice squeezing drum 120 and the screen drum 140 and having brush members 151a and 151b adapted to continuously brush the juice squeezing drum 120 and the screen drum 140 and a brush ring gear 152 mounted on the underside thereof in such a manner as to be engaged with the engagement gear 127; and a driving body 160 having a driving motor (not shown) mounted at the inside thereof and a polygonal shaft 161 of the driving motor inserted into the polygonal shaft hole 134a of the juice squeezing screw 130 through the through hole 124a of the waterproofing cylinder 124 to rotate the juice squeezing screw 130.
In this case, the engagement gear 127 is engaged with the screw ring gear 133 at the inside of the screen drum guide protrusion 121 and at the same time engaged with the brush ring gear 152 at the outside of the screen drum guide protrusion 121. Accordingly, the juice squeezing screw 130, which receives the power from the polygonal shaft 161 of the driving body 160, transmits the received power to the engagement gear 127 through the screw ring gear 133. At this time, as shown in FIG. 2, if the juice squeezing screw 130 rotates in a clockwise direction, the engagement gear 127 rotates in a counterclockwise direction. Next, the rotating brush 150 engaged with the engagement gear 127 by means of the brush ring gear 152 rotates in the counterclockwise direction according to the rotation of the engagement gear 127 in the counterclockwise direction, thus continuously brushing the inner peripheral surface of the juice squeezing drum 120 and the outer peripheral surface of the screen drum 140 through the brush members 151a and 151b. 
In case of the conventional juicer, however, remnants may be undesirably mixed with the juice discharged to the outside of the screen drum 140, through the first opening 126 in which the engagement gear 127 is rotatably disposed.
Further, since the engagement gear 127, which is engaged with the screw ring gear 133 and the brush ring gear 152, is structurally disposed on the bottom surface of the juice squeezing drum 120 in such a manner as to be connected to the underside of the juice squeezing screw 130, the freedom of design on the interior of the juice squeezing drum 120 may be decreased.